


skyfall

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have one shot at this, Agent Martin,” Captain Argent says, sliding a thick folder over to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skyfall

“We have one shot at this, Agent Martin,” Captain Argent says, sliding a thick folder over to her. 

Lydia picks it up, a sense of dread in her stomach, and it’s confirmed when she sees the title  _Desert Wolf_  in bold letters. Inside, there’s a picture of a woman - Malia’s _mother_  - disguised in a black wig and a light sundress, but Lydia would recognise that face anywhere. 

“Agent Tate is too close to this project, for obvious reasons,” he continues, shoulders tight, and she can already see where he’s going with this. 

“You want me to keep this from Malia.” 

“I want you to do your job and bring her in,” Argent growls, then sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face. “We’ve been after this woman for over a year, and this is the closest we’ve ever gotten. We can’t afford for anything to screw this up.” 

Lydia is silent. 

She knows this, has seen first hand how this case is affecting Malia; she’s up all night, going over case files, trying to find clues and hidden messages. How many times Lydia has held her at night because of nightmares. 

“I’ll do it,” she says, thinking of Malia’s face every time they’re informed the Desert Wolf has killed again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
